


Will and Nico in the Living Room

by orphan_account



Series: Will and Nico All Grown Up [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breakfast, Children, Family, Fire, Flu, Fluff, Grown up solangelo, M/M, Reading, Romance, being there for each other, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will gets home after a rough night shift.  Nico and Lee and a little fire in the hearth help.





	Will and Nico in the Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new series about Will and Nico grown up and married with kids in New York, revitalizing the Will and Nico and Lee and Nora I created for The Montauk Summer series.
> 
> They will be mostly short little pieces of loveliness: some mystery, some smut, some drama, some mundanity.
> 
> Enjoy!

The kitchen was dark and quiet when Will came in and so his keys sounded too loud as he dropped them wearily on the countertop. What a night! Will had been around dying kids since he was a kid himself – he was only 12 at the Battle of the Labyrinth when his own brother had died of battle wounds – and he worked in trauma. So, he could save a lot of kids. But, kids still died under his hands. And this past night had been the worst it had been in awhile. Every doc and nurse on staff last night was coming home shaky and red-eyed this morning – that busload of kids! They’d managed to save six out of the twenty. Even surreptitiously using some of his Apollon skills, being careful not to exhaust himself, he and his team couldn’t repair those little crushed bodies. Will absently acknowledged being hungry, but even with the fruit bowl right there on the table he couldn’t bring himself to reach out and grab an apple. He just turned and trudged toward the stairs, hoping against hope that his bed would be half full of Nico and absent of little ones. Nico often cuddled the babies to sleep when Will was on nights. And with both being sick with flu… Will sighed. 

Sure enough, the door to their room ajar, Will could just see in the dawn light through the windows, two little lumps in the middle of the king-sized bed: blond curls and chubby cheeks sucking her thumb, and small, dark and handsome sprawled diagonally. Noting the absence of his husband, Will left the children to still-deep slumber and retreated. Curious, he checked the kids’ room and then tiptoed back downstairs. He hadn’t before noticed the glow from the living room. 

At the doorway, Will just leaned against the doorframe looking with a tired smile. A fire crackled in the fireplace, hence the glow, and in a nest of quilt and pillows on the sofa, Nico was curled in the corner, a book turned over the upholstered arm. As if he could sense he was being watched, Nico opened his eyes, suddenly. But he didn’t move at first. He smiled sleepily. “Will,” he mumbled warmly. Then he simply threw back the quilt a little as an open invitation.

 

Will eagerly crawled under the blanket and snuggled close, Nico’s arm coming around his shoulder and Nico’s lips pressing to his temple. He’d heard about the accident. Will didn’t want to talk about it and Nico didn’t ask. For several minutes, Nico closed his eyes but not to sleep, and Will stared into the fire and leaned into his husband’s strength. Will calmed his mind meditating on Nico’s steady heartbeat and gentle breaths. 

“You’re hungry,” Nico finally murmured. It wasn’t a question, and Will found he couldn’t summon a response. Nico didn’t wait for one. He kissed Will’s solemn mouth lightly, softly and then got up and stepped silently from the room. Will shifted over so his head was on the pillow, but his eyes didn’t leave the low flames.

Will must have fallen asleep because his eyes were closed when he heard the rattle of the cup and spoon and it seemed like only a split second had passed since Nico had left the room but here he was with a tray of sweet milky coffee, cut up fruit and thickly cut buttered bread. Elegantly, Nico slid under the blanket again while Will sat up. They sat close together and rested the tray on their laps. Nico’s arm found Will’s shoulders. After a few sips of coffee and a piece of bread and some melon, Will began to talk. At one point he couldn’t speak anymore. Nico didn’t feel he needed to chime in. What could he say?

Little footsteps could be heard pattering down the stairs in the silence. 

“Papa?” Lee’s voice called out. He scampered into the living room. “Oh, hi Daddy. Nora just barfed all over Papa’s pillow but she’s still sleeping.”

“I’ll go,” Nico said. He let his hand rest on Will’s head for a moment before he went. At the doorway he gathered his son into a big hug and kissed both his cheeks. “You’re feeling better, then?”

Lee laughed. “Yes, Papa.”

Back on his own two feet as his Papa took the stairs two at a time, Lee trotted over to crawl in beside his Dad. He studied his face for a moment and then cuddled close asking, “Want me to read to you, Daddy?”

Will almost smiled at that. “And what will you read to me?”

“A happy something, like Little Bear,” Lee suggested precociously. He scrambled out of the covers to get it from the bookcase.

“Can you read that already?” 

“Of course!” Lee’s voice was imperious. “I can read anything you want!”

Will’s heart warmed. “You are your Papa’s son,” he said, pulling Lee and book closer.

“And yours,” Lee said, turning to the first page.

“Yes, and mine,” Will agreed. He listened to the fine little voice and watched the warm little fire.


End file.
